bas_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating a page
When Creating a Bio, you need to ask yourself one question. What race will you be joining? When you have decided that then you can create your page and begin your journey in Bleach Ancient Souls! The Races There are a total of 5 Canon races in bleach and I personally for the purpose of my story will only follow that. Meaning Non-canon races do not exist, With that being said the Race are: (Click the link with the name of the Race you want and it will redirect you to the Bio page.) * Shinigami * Arrancar * Quincy * Full Bringer * Visored The Races There are a total of 5 Canon races in bleach and I personally for the purpose of my story will only follow that. Meaning Non-canon races do not exist, With that being said the Race are: (Click the link with the name of the Race you want and it will redirect you to the Bio page.) Shinigami Arrancar Quincy Full Bringer Visored Description of the Races Shinigami (死神, death god(s); Viz "Soul Reaper(s)") are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. In ancient times, they were known as Balancers (調整者 (バランサー), Baransā; Japanese for "Regulators"). They purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls - the Pluses who have lost their way after death - by giving them a soul burial. Shinigami are the opposite of the Quincy. Hollows (虚 (ホロウ), Horō) are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society. Hollows are the opposite of Humans. An Arrancar (破面 (アランカル), Arankaru; Spanish for "To Tear Off", Japanese for "Ripped Mask") is a Hollow that has removed its mask and has gained Shinigami-like powers. The Quincy (滅却師 (クインシー), Kuinshī; Japanese for "Monk of Destruction") are human mediums that have the ability to detect the existence of Hollows. It all started when they began training to confront Hollows in order to defeat them, the same as Shinigami do. Most of the Quincy were destroyed by the Shinigami over 200 years ago in order to prevent the destruction of the world. Quincy are the polar opposite of Shinigami. Fullbringers (完現術者 （フルブリンガー）, Furuburingā; Japanese for "Full Manifestation Artist") are spiritually-aware Humans born with the eponymous ability Fullbring, which allows them to manipulate the souls that reside in all physical matter. Their powers are constituted by Hollow Reiryoku. The Visored (仮面の軍勢 (ヴァイザード), Vaizādo; Japanese for "Masked Army"; Viz "Vizard") is a group of Shinigami that have acquired Hollow powers. ' ' Steps to Creating a Bio Once you click one of the Links above, you will be redirected to a page where the bio of the race you want is located. Once you enter this page, click edit which can be found on the Right hand corner of the page. Once you do the page will allow you to edit it (DO NOT EDIT THE PAGE) when you are at this point, on the right hand corner next to the ‘cancel’ button there will be three bars, click it with your mouse and it will reveal options, among those options ‘Source Editor’ will be there. Click Source Editor and a new page will open with coding, copy it now you need to Create a new page. You must leave the page, so cancel everything make sure you make no edits. Once you do there should be an option on the right hand corner of the wiki and it should say ‘Add new page’ click it and make sure it's blank. When you do, follow the same steps you did to copy the Source editor code. Here is where you will post what you copied from the source editor. When you do this, apply the edits and from that the whole page should be made, all you need to do is fill out the information left, for extra help look below. Linking Stuff on your bio (inside infobox) When linking stuff in the infobox follow the code below name of the link’s page Example Visored It won’t work here, but when placed into the info box the word Visored will pop up alone and will be a clickable link once you save edits. If you have any question or need help, let me know (Ramen)